Best Friends
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Just a little something I made up! Cal and Gillian working on a case, but something dangerous happens. Just a one chapter thing, thanks for reading!


**Cal threw his feet onto his desk and opened the file in his hands, "So this bastard has been taking little kids?"**

**"Yeah." Gillian whispered, crossing her legs as she sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk.**

**He looked up at her over the rim of his glasses, "How many so far?"**

**"Six." She said, staring at him.**

**She was sad and he could tell. She didn't like the idea of little kid's lives being wasted. She couldn't manage to keep one and this psycho was just killing them off? Yeah that pissed him off a little too. **

**"Well. What do we know?" He asked, standing up and passing the file over to her. **

**She stood up as well and said, "He kills them after three days."**

**"Ok, what else?"**

**"They are all little boys between the age of five and seven. They all have brown hair and green eyes. None of them are any higher then four feet." She said.**

**He squinted at her and said, "Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Interesting. Anyone we can talk to?"**

**"Yes. A mother of one said that she had talked to the man who took her son."**

**"Is her son alive?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Hm... so... this guy probably lost a son?"**

**"Most likely. Or a nephew or a friend. Maybe his brother, but he lost his brother when they were younger. He's trying to duplicate him and then kills them after three days... which could mean that his brother or kid or someone of the sort was sick for three days or was kidnapped for three days before being killed." She whispered.**

**He nodded as she spoke and said, "Let's talk to the mother."**

**.:.**

**"Did you already discribe what the man looks like?" Cal asked her with his intimidating glare.**

**She nervously played with her fingers and nodded, "Yes."**

**He stared at her and sat back quickly, opening the file in his lap, "Mrs. Elizabeth Jones?"**

**"That's right." She whispered.**

**"Where's your husband?"**

**"Well-"**

**"Where was he when your kid was taken? Zachary?"**

**"Yeah, um he was-"**

**"What does he do for a living?"**

**"He's a-"**

**"How often is he home?"**

**"About-"**

**"Does he beat you?" Cal asked quickly.**

**She had already become frustrated with his changing questions, but now she looked up quickly with a terrified look.**

**But Cal didn't see fear. He saw relief that somebody knew. "Where is your husband right now?" Cal asked, studying with her.**

**She cleared her throat and said, "At home?"**

**"You don't know? He isn't worried about the whereabouts of Zachary? He doesn't care? How often does he get drunk? Where does he drink? How often does he hurt you? Has he ever hit Zachary?" Cal threw the questions at her, growing with anger as he thought about abuse.**

**She crumbled under his quick questions, "Once a week? Twice? Three times?" Cal pushed.**

**She flinched at the 'twice', "Is that for drinking? Beating?"**

**A tightened of her jaw.**

**"Drinking?" He sighed heavily. "Drinking. How often does he beat you? Has he ever touched Zachary. Mrs. Jones, is your husband the one who took Zachary?" Cal asked, standing up and leaning over the table to stare at her.**

**She took a deep breath and said, "No. He didn't."**

**"Who did? Where did he go? Where you there when he took Zach?" Cal asked quickly.**

**"Cal." Gillian said softly.**

**Cal bit his lip and sat back down.**

**"I will go from here." Gillian said, nodding him out.**

**He rolled his eyes and walked out.**

**"Sorry for his behaviour." Gillian started, as always.**

**Cal chuckled slightly, staring at Gillian in the cube, his hands buried deep in his pockets.**

**.:.**

**"You're too pushy." She whispered once the mother had left.**

**"Pushy helps. Without pushy she would still be living with that dud."**

**Gillian nodded and said, "Did you see how relieved she was when you asked? Like a pile of bricks had been taked off his shoulders." **

**He took a deep breath and said, "Let's find this kid."**

**.:.**

**Ben stood in the middle of the conference room, showing a picture of the man that had the boy. They figured it out by doing background checks on people that had known the boys. A gym teacher's brother, it had turned out to be. He had lost his son in a car crash. The boy was in the hospital for two days before he died. The father had problems anyway, and this just set him off. **

**The gym teacher was able to lead them to where his brother was most likely to be. The teacher was also, luckily, able to tell them that his brother did have guns. **

**"His name is Winston Jarret." Ben said, passing the picture around, "He is armed. He will not hesitate to shoot. I have reasons to believe that he will shoot anyone in way of him killing the kid, Zachary. I want you, you, and you." Ben pointed to several agents, "You all will be looking for Zachary, because it's half was through the second day, he will most likely not be with Jarret. Jarret has remade the car crash for the past five victims so he will most likely be busy with that." Ben said.**

**He turned to Cal, and two other men, "You three are looking for Jarret who will probably be in the feild that it behind the barn. Lightman."**

**Cal looked up from the picture of Winston and stared at him, "Huh?"**

**"Stay out of trouble. You don't get a gun."**

**"Is Gillian going?"**

**"Yes, but she will be staying near the car so she can comfort the child once we get him."**

**Cal nodded and side glanced at Gillian, "Be careful." He whispered.**

**"You too."**

**He winked at her and stood straight, "Let's end this bloody mess." He clapped his hands together and walked from the conference room.**

**Ben nodded and everybody else filed out.**

**.:.**

**They had no trouble with finding Jarret once they arrived at the barn. He was in the back, a gun in his pants as he got a car in place.**

**"Put your hands on your head!" Ben yelled, leaning on the car with his arms over the hood. His gun was firm in his hand and it was aimed on Winston.**

**Winston spun around and yanked the gun out in the process, "Don't shoot at me!" He called out.**

**"Put the gun down and we won't." Ben yelled back.**

**"I don't believe you!"**

**"Where's Zach?" Cal yelled.**

**Jarret threw the end of his gun towards Cal, breathing heavily.**

**Cal put his hands up and said, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't even have a gun."**

**Jarret winced and said, "Go away."**

**"We can't do that." Cal called back. "Where's Zach?"**

**"He's dead." Jarret shrugged.**

**"No he isn't." Cal said, smiling back.**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Where is he?"**

**"I told you! I killed him already!"**

**"Then why are you setting up the same car crash that killed your son? You would never just kill him off! You can't. You have to make other little boys suffer... like your son did!" Cal yelled at him.**

**Jarret stared back and said, "What do you know about Tony?"**

**"Is that the son?" Cal whispered to Ben.**

**"Yeah." Ben whispered back.**

**"We just know that you miss him very much! But Winston... killing other kids won't get him back!" Cal reminded him.**

**Winston tightened his jaw and cleared his throat, "I need to kill him."**

**"No you don't." Gillian said.**

**The gun was pointed to her now.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cal yelled, stepping in front of Gillian, "Calm down now. You don't need to hurt anyone."**

**Winston raised an eyebrow at Cal's protective action. "You love her, don't you? You don't want her to get hurt?"**

**"This isn't about me." Cal said, stepping away from Gillian, watching as Winston's gun moved, keeping up with Cal's movement.**

**"I lost a loved one too!" Winston yelled.**

**"Jarret." Cal warned, watching as his anger grew.**

**The end of the gun moved towards Gillian quickly and Cal jumped towards her right as the loud 'bang' rang through all their ears.**

**He fell back with a shot to the shoulder. **

**There was another shot - Ben shooting Winston.**

**There was a cry of pain from both men.**

**Gillian fell to her knees beside Cal and put her hands over his shoulder, keeping pressure on his wound, "Ben!" She yelled out.**

**He turned towards her and got to his knees, ordering several men to go get Jarret, "Dammit." He hissed, pulling his coat off and folding it up. He laid it over Cal's shoulder.**

**"Stay with us." Gillian whispered, staring down at him.**

**His eyes slowly fell.**

**"Cal, come on." She laid a bloody hand on his cheek and rubbed it slightly, "Cal."**

**He turned his head slightly and turned in pain as Ben shoved his jacket down on the wound. The blood seaped through Ben's black jacket.**

**"Stay conscious Cal. Please." She said, staring into his warm eyes.**

**He forced his eyes open and stared up at her, "God it..." His voice trailed off.**

**"Don't worry. There's an ambulance on the way." She said reassuringly.**

**Ben held the jacket on Cal's shoulder and looked over his shoulder and said to Gillian, "They have Zach."**

**She turned around and sighed, unwanting to leave Cal right now. "Where can I wash my hands? I don't want to tell him it's alright if I have blood on my hands."**

**.:.**

**"Hey." Gillian said with a welcoming smile, crouching down beside Zachary.**

**He stared at her with wide eyes.**

**"How are you doing?" She asked.**

**He just stared at her.**

**Gillian sighed and looked up, "Oh, look! There's mom."**

**Zachary ran away quickly to his mother and Gillian smiled, walking back to Cal who was still sprawled out on the ground, clutching his own shoulder. "How are you doing?" She asked, getting down on her knees.**

**He took a deep breath, finding the strength to talk and whispered, "I'm doing pretty shitty, but I heard Zach's all good."**

**She nodded and stood up, stepping back as EMT's picked Cal up gently and laid him on a stretcher. **

**Cal sat up slightly and smiled at her, "Now I can say that I've been shot."**

**That earned him a smile from her and she said, "I shoud call Emily and Zoe."**

**"Yeah, probably."**

**She raised her eyebrows and patted his good shoulder, "You're a trooper."**

**He chuckled and let his head fall back, "It hurts like shit."**

**.:.**

**"Thank you." She whispered, staring at Cal.**

**He had a sling on, his arm laying in it, limp. He refused to move it even when the doctors asked him to try. He knew it would hurt and he just insisted that he wasn't okay. He shrugged at her with a small smile.**

**"Why'd you do it?" She asked, squinting at him.**

**"It's just something we do."**

**"We?"**

**"Best friends." He said with a chuckle.**

**She nodded and took his warm hand, "You saved my life."**

**"Nah."**

**"Yes. It would have hit me right in the heart or pretty damn close. Cal you did. Don't deny it." **

**He shrugged and said, "Whatever. It was my shoulder or your life. I think I made the right decision."**

**"You could have killed yourself."**

**"But I didn't." He winked and stretched slightly, "How's Zach?"**

**"He's safe at home."**

**"Is he?"**

**"The father isn't near them and won't be for a long time."**

**He nodded in relief and said, "And Winston?"**

**"Jail."**

**"Good. Did anyone else get hurt?"**

**"Just you and Winston."**

**"Good. How are you doing? You look tired."**

**"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She said. "Oh and Emily is dying to see you."**

**"Send her in. Where is she?"**

**"I told her to wait outside so I could talk to you." Gillian whispered.**

**He nodded and watched as Gillian walked out, "That's all we'll every be... best friends." He whispered.**

A/N: SOOOOO Does that fit your pickle Dr. Callian? Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry there wasn't epic Callian. I was wanting to show there real relationship in the show, but just at the end show the hint of love thta Cal has. Leave reviews!


End file.
